Non, James, tu n'm'auras pas
by Laulo
Summary: Je m'apprète à monter à bord du Pouldard Express, qui nous amènera, chanceux petits sorciers que nous sommes, à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Putain, ça craint. Ou la vie de Lauren Narces à Poudlard. OC/JSP.
1. Lauren, 16 ans

Je m'appelle Lauren, j'ai 16 ans, et je me tiens sur le quai 9 3/4 de la gare King Cross de Londres. Je m'apprète à monter à bord du Pouldard Express, qui nous amènera, chanceux petits sorciers que nous sommes, à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Putain, ça craint.

J'ai perdu mon père en juin dernier, ce qui a valu à ma mère une dépression et un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste, l'hôpital anglais pour Maladies et Blessures Magiques, l'un des meilleurs au niveau mondial. C'est pourquoi j'ai été transférée à Poudlard, et accueillie chez un jeune couple de sorciers plutôt sympas. Autant vous le dire de suite, je me fous de Poudlard et ses élèves. Une fois que j'aurais enfin terminé mes deux dernières années, je m'en irai loin d'ici et commencerai enfin ma vie. Ou plutôt, je la recommencerai, étant donné qu'à Beaux Batons, _j'avais _une vie. J'étais LA fille. Belle, mince, populaire, pas le moins du monde introvertie. Je passais mon temps à faire la fête, ce qui étonnait bien des gens étant donné que je restais première de la classe. J'avais eu une dizaines de copains, dont les relations étaient plus ou moins longues, la plus courte ayant duré une nuit, tandis que la plus longue, avec Geoffrey, avait à peine dépassé les quatre mois. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'est pas trop mal étant donné mon aversion à rester trop longtemps avec le même mec. Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Ma nouvelle "famille" ? Everett Harris, 32 ans, auror au Ministère de la Magie. Sa femme Maria, du même âge, travaille comme Médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Grâce à son poste, j'ai des nouvelles de l'état de ma mère tous les jours. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que son état évolue, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Ils sont assez cool et vont bien ensemble. Le mec est du genre beau gosse, tandis que la fille, petite brunette mince, a un joli minois. Je les aime bien. Ils m'emmerdent pas. J'ai ma propre chambre, beaucoup moins grande que mon ancienne, mais mignonne. Disons qu'ils font partie des sorciers d'un milieu aisé, tandis que mon compte à Gringott's est trois fois plus gros que le leur. Et ma maison était_ aussi _trois fois plus grosse que la leur. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, autant dire que je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je vais faire mes putain de sixième et septième années, et me barrer d'ici. Point. Que ça plaise ou non à messieurs dames. En l'espace d'un été, je suis devenue un mystère à moi toute seule. Je ne parle pas, ne souris pas, ne pleure pas. Mon visage est, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, neutre. Impassible. Les seuls qui bénéficient d'un minimum d'attention de ma part sont Maria et Everett, parce que je leur dois bien ça.

Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes le 2 septembre et je me tiens toujours sur la voie 9 3/4. Je sais que j'en fais pâlir plus d'un, avec mes longues boucles blondes soyeuses, mes beaux yeux d'un bleu profond, et mon physique mieux formé encore qu'un mannequin moldu. Sans modestie aucune. Malheureusement, je n'ferai le bonheur de personne à Poudlard.

* * *

VOILA ! Fin du prologue. En espérant qu'il vous donne l'eau à la bouche. Bisous bisous, futurs lecteurs et reviewers attentionés.


	2. Bad drugs, bad friends

**- Hé Malfoy, t'es encore plus pâle que l'année dernière. Sérieux, passe tes vacances autre part qu'au Pôle Nord mec.**

Je lève les yeux péniblement. Une bande de mecs se tiennent dans le couloir du Poudlard Express, au niveau de mon comportement. Ils ont l'allure nonchalante des beaux gosses types d'une école. Crétins. Un garçon d'un blond blanchâtre leur lance un regard assassin, avant de partir de l'autre côté. La petite bande se marre bien. J'avise celui qui a lancé la blague vaseuse ; il a bien l'étoffe du leader. Grand, bien foutu, les cheveux bruns en bataille qu'il ne cesse de recoiffer. En espérant que je ne tombe pas dans sa classe. C'est le genre de mec qui pense pouvoir mettre toutes les filles à ses pieds, sans rigoler. Ses potes n'arrêtent pas de rigoler, lançant une vanne aux autres élèves de temps à autre, interceptant les jolies filles. Oh, merde. Le "leader" me matte. Du genre, _tu es ma prochaine proie_. Je lui lance un regard méprisant, avant de reposer mon regard sur le joint que je roule discrètement. Je sais que ça fait très moldu mais, depuis l'année dernière, j'ai une facheuse tendance à en fumer trop régulièrement, surtout depuis la mort de papa. Ca m'apaise, et je n'pense pas à tous mes problèmes actuels et passés. Juste au moment présent, quand je plane dans mon univers.

**- Salut.**

_Putain_.

Je me retourne, et qui vois-je à la porte de mon compartiment, jadis confortable et parfait pour moi qui désirais rester seule ? Lui. Le brun. Je cache discrètement l'objet illégal que j'ai entre les mains. J'ai pas très envie de me retrouver dans le bureau du directeur dès le premier jour pour détention de drogue moldue, non merci.

**- Tu veux quelque chose, peut-être? **Dis-je avec un air agacé.

Il se recoiffe encore. Faites qu'il parte, mon dieu, faites qu'il parte ! Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air du même avis que moi.

**- Ton nom.**

Je m'énerve, mais me contiens néanmoins devant le crétin.

**- Si je te le dis, tu m'lâcheras ?**

Il me sourit. Il est persuadé que sa technique fonctionne. Que j'essaie de me faire désirer. Il a l'air tellement simple d'esprit qu'il en devient prévisible. Mais contre toute attente, il referme la porte du compartiment et, non sans me jeter un dernier regard plein de curiosité, d'ailleurs un peu trop tourné vers mes mains qui ressèrent mon joint, retourne voir ses potes. OK. Peut-être pas aussi prévisible que ça. D'ailleurs, il est quand même mignon, il faut l'avouer. En fait, c'est un canon. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'adonner à des plaisirs affectifs cette année. Je préfère rester seule avec ma douleur, endormie par l'herbe. OK, ça fait peut-être ado dépressive, mais c'est le cas. Est-ce de ma faute si la consommation de canabis était intégrée (illégalement) à Beaux Batons ? Franchement, je n'suis que victime. Ces petits cons, dans le couloir, se fument quelques pétards en soirée et sont joyeux. Ils pensent être des rebelles. Ca me fait rire. Désolée, j'ai l'attitude de la fumeuse régulière. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être à des années lumières de ces mecs là, et de toute la population de Poudlard. Les petits anglais propres sur eux mêmes. Elegants. Arrogants. La France me manque déjà, c'est indéniable. Bon, cherchons ces foutues toilettes où je pourrai fumer en paix.

**- Attention, nous arrivons à destination. Avant l'arrêt du train, assurez-vous d'être vêtus de vos robes de sorciers, et n'oubliez pas vos valises !**

Je me réveille en sursaut à l'annonce passée dans le Poudlard Express. Le train commence à ralentir, et je ne suis toujours pas en tenue de sorcière. Paniquée, je prends l'une de mes valises et récupère une robe en vitesse, l'enfile du mieux que je peux, et sors de mon compartiment tant bien que mal.

**- Aie!**

Je me masse la tête. Je viens de culbuter un autre élève. A moins que ce n'soit lui qui en soit coupable. Je lève la tête vers une jolie brune aux grands yeux verts, qui a l'air aussi sonnée que moi. Elle a l'air d'être aussi âgée que moi, et elle rigole, avant de s'excuser.

**- Désolée ! Je regarde vraiment jamais où je vais.**

Je lui adresse un semblant de sourire, toujours un peu stone à cause, d'une part, du carambolage, et d'autre part du joint que j'ai fumé une demi heure plus tôt.

**- T'inquiète.**

**- Moi, c'est Alexia. T'es nouvelle, non ? Pourtant, ça m'étonnerait que tu sois en premiere année..**

Elle sourit. Elle n'a pas l'air trop stupide. En fin de compte, ça serait pas mal d'avoir au moins quelques connaissances. D'autant qu'elle entre en même année que moi. Je lui lance donc un franc sourire, beaucoup plus persuasif que le premier.

**- Non non, je suis nouvelle, mais j'entre en sixième année. Je viens de Beauxbatons, en fait.**

Je sors du train avec Alexia, avec qui je discute un peu. Elle est intéressante. Sa vie a certes l'air moins dure que celle que j'ai eue à mon dépend, mais elle a les pieds sur terre et n'est franchement pas arogante. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir énormément de caractère. Tant mieux, je sais au moins qu'on aura du mal à s'engueuler. Elle me dit que je vais surement devoir passer la "cérémonie du Choixpeau", comme les élèves de première année. Apparemment, je vais m'asseoir sur un tabouret, enfiler un vieux chapeau miteux qui me dira dans quelle maison je vais aller. Hm, glauque. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Je voulais me faire discrète, éviter de me faire remarquer par les mecs de Poudlard, et voilà que je vais devoir m'asseoir devant des centaines d'élèves qui attendront de savoir dans quelle maison je serai envoyée. Alléchant, vraiment. Je crève d'envie d'y être ! Alexia est à Gryffondor, et sort avec un mec de septième année qui s'appelle Gary. En espérant que ce n'soit pas le crétin de ce matin. Nous arrivons enfin au château, et, alors que nous entrons, j'avise une énorme salle étincelante d'argent et d'or. Quatre longues tables y sont installées, toutes revêtant la couleur d'une maison. Elle me conseille d'aller voir Hagrid, le demi-géant qui s'occupe de l'arrivée des premières années.

**- Je te laisse une place à côté de moi, au cas où tu rejoins les Gryffondors !**

Me lance Alexia, avant de partir rejoindre ses amis et son mec. Je suis seule, au milieu d'une énorme salle et d'une foule intense. Je me demande ce que je fous là. Il ya des tonnes de visages différents, allant des plus vieux qui se dirigent avec habitude et décontraction vers leur table respective, aux plus jeunes excités et impressionnés, attendant avec impatience leur répartition. En face de moi, tout au bout des quatres tables, se tient une longue tablée de professeurs discutant avec enthousiasme. J'avise Flitwick, le directeur, minuscule perché sur sa haute chaise et ses quelques gros livres, au centre de la table. Alors que je me perds dans mes pensées, je remarque vite Hagrid près de la grande porte d'entrée de la salle, étant donné son physique très imposant. Je me dirige vers lui et, comme s'il me connaissait déjà, il m'entraine vers la table des professeurs.

**- Bonjour, je suis Hagrid. Je suppose que tu dois être Lauren Narces ?**

**- Ou..**

**- Bien, **me coupe-t-il. **Je t'amène directement devant la table des professeurs. Tu passes avant les premières années. Le professeur Firgus est déjà prêt, il me semble. Voilà, bonne chance.**

Et il me laisse devant une rangée d'adultes discutant avec enthousiasme, sans me prêter attention. Il y a un brouhaha énorme dans la salle, et l'écho n'arrange rien. Une grande jeune femme se dirige à pas pressés vers moi, me souriant avec indulgence.

**- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Firgus. Dès que le professeur Flitwick aura demandé le silence, nous pourrons inaugurer la répartition. Reste là, on va commencer par toi.**

J'acquièce silencieusement. Au fur et à mesure, les bruits s'estompent, et tous les yeux se tournent vers moi. Génial. Ils m'ont tous remarquée. Ils savent que j'existe. C'est fini, je ne pourrai pas avoir une vie invisible à Poudlard. Et le brouhaha recommence.

**- Silence, s'il vous plait,** intervient Flitwick, sa voix amplifiée par sa baguette. **Avant de commencer la répartition des futurs élèves de première année, j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir une nouvelle élève qui nous a été transférée de Beauxbatons : Lauren Narces.**

Sans plus attendre, le professeur Firgus m'escorte jusqu'au tabouret situé sur l'estrade, et, alors que je m'y assois, elle enfonce le Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête. Je sursaute alors en entendant une voix raillée juste au dessus de moi : celle du chapeau. J'ai d'abord cru avoir une hallucination due à ma consommation d'herbe. Franchement, ça fait peur. Un peu de prévention quant à l'utilisation de ce chapeau m'aurait fait le plus grand bien avant de le mettre sur ma tête.

**- Hmm.. Courageuse, hein. Quelque peu arrogante, aussi. La discipline laisse aussi à désirer, pourtant vous êtes une très bonne élève, extrêmement intelligente. Mais je sens aussi un état malheureux et une issue illégale à celui-ci... Le choix en devient quelque peu rude. Vous avez les qualités de chaque maison.. Mais il y a un léger avantage pour.. GRYFFONDOR !**

Il a littéralement crié le nom de la maison, et les élèves assis autour de la table aux couleurs rouge et or m'applaudissent avec un surplus d'enthousiasme. Soulagée, je vais directement m'asseoir à la place qu'Alexia m'a gardée. Et Ô surprise ! De qui est-elle entourée ? La petite bande de branleurs. Je m'assois avec un air blasé, montrant bien aux mecs que ça m'ennuie totalement de devoir passer le repas en leur compagnie.

**- C'est vraiment cool que tu sois dans la même maison que nous ! J'espère qu'on sera dans le même dortoir. Je suppose que oui, vu qu'il y a un lit de libre dans le nôtre..** Me lance Alexia, ravie de ma présence.

Je lui adresse un sourire, me demandant subitement si les dortoirs sont mixtes et que le brun et sa joyeuse bande partagent la chambre d'Alexia, auquel cas je me verrais dans l'obligation de m'auto-lancer un Avada Kedavra. Sérieusement, je divague. Alexia se met soudain en tête de me présenter à ses "amis", qui ont l'air tout excités à l'idée de pouvoir me fréquenter. Franchement, c'est vraiment de la malchance. Je recherche l'anonymat, et on me donne la popularité. Encore. Foutage de gueule, quand tu nous tiens. Remercions tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables pour cette belle action, s'il y en a un qui en est l'auteur.

Le brun s'appelle James Sirius Potter, fils de Harry Potter qui nous sauva tous de l'emprise de Lord Voldemort. Woooouuh. J'avoue qu'il est quand même beau gosse, avec sa belle gueule aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus. Le teint bronzé de sa peau et sa musculture n'arrange rien.. Mais au diable sa beauté, je resterai seule à Poudlard. Même si Potter me matte avec insistance. Il y a aussi le meilleur ami de James à table, Tom Collins. Il est d'un châtain qui vire au foncé, assez mignon avec de jolis yeux bleus en amande. Il est foutu de la même façon que James ; Je parierais qu'ils font partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Putain, c'est fou comme ils se ressemblent ces deux là. On croirait qu'ils sont frères, sérieusement. Le copain d'Alexia n'est autre qu'un très bon ami de Potter et Collins, Gary Hopkins. Il est légèrement plus petit que James et Tom, mais reste dans le "top" de Poulard, comme tous les garçons de leur bande, malgré ses multiples taches de rousseurs et le blond vénitien de ses cheveux. Enfin, le dernier se prénomme Eric Harps, et a l'air beaucoup plus timide que les autres. Il ose à peine me regarder. Ses petites mèches blondes lui donnent un air mignon.

**- Ah, et voilà Rose qui arrive, **reprend Alexia **- Ma meilleure amie, **précise-t-elle.

Je tourne la tête et avise une grande rousse aux cheveux flamboyants qui s'avance avec aisance jusque nous. Elle me regarde d'un air curieux, mais ne m'adresse pas la parole, feignant de ne pas se rendre compte que je suis assise avec Alexia et compagnie. Elle s'assoit à côté de Tom, et entreprend d'expliquer son retard à Alexia.

**- Oh lala. J'étais dans le Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment avec Jeremy Harisson... Mais si tu sais, **ajoute-elle alors qu'Alexia la regarde avec un air perplexe**, le beau gosse de septième année, il est à Serdaigle. Bref. On était en train de s'embrasser, tu vois, et là, on sent le train qui commence à se barrer ! Avec nous ! Je te jure. Bref. On s'est tapé un sprint jusque la sortie la plus proche et on a sauté. Heureusement qu'il allait pas encore vite. J'ai eu les boules, putain.**

Elle explose de rire, et rassemble sa belle chevelure sur un côté. Mon dieu ! Je vais la détester. Elle est proprement horripilante. Non mais regardez-moi cette pimbêche.

**- Tu pourrais saluer notre invitée d'honneur, Rosie.**

Je me tourne vers James qui vient de proférer ces dernières paroles. Vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi ce mec se mêle ? Non pas que l'intervention ne soit pas sympathique, certes, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai besoin de personne pour montre que je suis là. Comme si j'étais invisible. En tous les cas, ça a l'avantage de faire tirer la gueule à la rousse. Elle lance un "ah, salut." méprisant. Je lui lance un sourire hautain, lui faisant comprendre que je suis bien supérieure à ses petites manières de pétasse de base. La fille ne s'sent plus car elle fréquente Potter et sa bande. Franchement, ça me tue.

La répartition terminée, de nombreux plats tous plus riches les uns que les autres apparaissent sur la table, et c'est un véritable festin qui nous est offert. Mais la gourmandise est bien un défaut que je n'ai pas hérité de mon père, et tout ça ne me donne pas vraiment d'appétit. Je me dépêche de finir mon assiette, histoire de pouvoir monter, seule, et surtout fumer, seule, avant de dormir, toujours seule. Je me lève de table, et souhaite une bonne soirée à tout le monde. Alexia intervient - putain! - à mon plus grand damn :

**- Hé, Lauren, tu vas quand même pas te barrer le ventre à moitié vide?**

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, gardant mon calme et ma gentillesse. Apres tout, elle ne cherche qu'à faciliter mon arrivée à Poudlard, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout besoin de ça _maintenant_. Je ments :

**- Non, ça va, franchement. J'ai bouffé plein de conneries dans le train. J'ai pas faim. La prochaine fois, j'éviterai de grignoter.**

**- Mais tu n'sais même pas où est le dortoir, et tu n'connais pas ton emploi du temps..**

**- Je vais l'accompagner.**

Je tourne la tête vers James. Il vient encore d'ouvrir sa gueule en ma faveur. Non mais, il manquait plus que ça. Le petit brun qui m'accompagne au _dortoir_. Génial, j'adore, rien ne me ferait le plus plaisir. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris que si je désirais partir, c'était pour être seule. Je pousse un soupir discret. James me regarde avec attente, prêt à se lever. Alexia lui sourit largement. Rose fulmine. Les autres attendent, le souffle coupé. Putain, quelle photo de groupe.

**- OK. Si tu veux. Mais ma compagnie n'est pas très intéressante, tu sais.**

Sur ce, je tourne les talons, sans même attendre James qui est obligé de courir pour me rattraper. Alors que je passe la porte de la grande salle à vive allure, il pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'arrête. Putain, la force du mec! Impressionnant.

**- Hé, ralentis! Y'a pas le feu, tu sais.**

Il me sourit. Il a un autre comportement. Il a l'air plus gentil, plus lui-même. Pas l'espèce de branleur qui se fout de tout le monde. Mais je me dois de prendre la situation en main, et repars sur ma lancée tout en lui parlant.

**- Ecoute, James. Tu as l'air sympa et tout, et j'avoue que t'es pas trop moche. Mais j'ai aucune envie d'avoir une relation sexuelle ou non en ce moment. Désolée. Si tu veux, je peux continuer le chemin toute seule.**

Il s'arrête, et se raidit, surpris par ma prise de parole. Je crois qu'il ne me voyait pas aussi directe. Puis il sourit, avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Putain, merde, tu croyais que j'voulais juste te choper dans un coin et te baiser ? **Me lance-t-il entre deux hoquets. **Non, franchement,** dit-il avec plus de sérieux**, je voulais juste t'accompagner parce que t'as l'air sympa, c'est tout. J'ai aucune envie particulière envers toi, Lauren.**

Je le regarde avec insistance, et il soutient mon regard avec intensité. Un mec qui n'veut rien de plus qu'une relation amicale ? J'aime. Je lui souris franchement, et décélère un peu, profitant du moment présent. Il n'a pas trop l'air con.

**- J'ai vu c'que tu faisais dans le train, tout à l'heure, **reprend James en me jetant un coup d'oeil curieux.

Je ralentis un peu.

**- Oh. Désolée, si ça t'a choqué.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes, avant de se remettre à rire aux éclats.

**- Ecoute Lauren, c'est vraiment pas pour te vexer, mais j'ai pris bien pire que ça dans ma vie. J'voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie aussi, c'est tout. Ca circule pas trop à Poudlard, donc si tu veux quelque chose, je suis là.**

Je le regarde avec surprise. Ce mec continue de m'étonner. Il a plutôt la gueule du fils à papa, mais on dirait qu'il est aussi tombé dans le vice de la richesse précoce. Ca continue de me plaire.

**- Tu sais quoi, James ? Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.**

**

* * *

**

Vooooooooooilà. Premier chapitre terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Tonight, I have a dream

**- Lauren, LAUREN ! Il est 8h45, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? **

J'émerge à peine. J'étais en plein rêve. J'avais une putain de robe noire et blanche à moitié zébrée, sur une terrasse dans le sud de la France, un verre de Champagne à la main et derrière moi une vue panoramique sur la mer bleu azur; et se tenait à côté de moi un certain... TROLL ? OK. Cauchemar, peut-être. Je me lève péniblement, et avise Alexia dans l'embrasure de la porte de notre chambre, sur les nerfs. Elle est déjà entièrement prête et me regarde avec fureur. On croirait qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

**- Lauren, je te rappelle que nous sommes le 23 septembre. Et je suppose que tu sais_ très bien _ce qu'il se passe le 23 septembre ? **

J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'énerve de plus en plus à chaque mot.

**- Euh... Bon anniversaire? **Je tente, avec un sourire embarassé.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**- Mais non, c'est les qualifications pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Et, au cas où tu l'aurais zappé, tu passes à 9h pour le poste de poursuiveuse. James t'attend déjà dans la salle commune. Il est complètement excité, il dit que tu vas faire un malheur. **

Je m'affole. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de Quidditch, et j'ai environ deux minutes et trente six secondes pour me préparer. Ok, on va zapper l'étape douche, heureusement que j'en ai pris une hier soir. Je me précipite vers mes vêtements et attrape des vêtements de sport au hasard, je me lave les dents en vitesse dans la salle d'eau et me coiffe rapidement les cheveux de ma main, avant de sortir en trombe du dortoir pour me retrouver face à un James assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. On est devenus de bon potes, lui et moi, depuis qu'il m'a accompagnée au dortoir le premier jour. D'ailleurs, il est resté avec dans la salle commune, et inutile de vous préciser qu'on n'a pas lesiné sur la consommation d'herbe... Bon, il y a eu un léger dérapage, du genre petit bisous et... Plus si affinités. Mais d'un commun accord, on a décidé de passer outre cet épisode, le considérant comme un léger accident qui n'entacherait pas une possible future amitié. Bon, on n'en a pas parlé, pas du tout même, mais je sais qu'il pense la même chose. Comme si PAF ! On couche ensemble et on est amoureux. Non vraiment, aucune envie particulière d'approfondir la chose. Non que ce fut décevant, au contraire, ce mec a une capacité physique assez impressionante... Hmm, désolée. Bref. En tous cas on est devenus bon potes quoi. On se délire bien, quand même, icompris avec Tom, son meilleur ami. Franchement, ils sont plus cools que je ne le pensais, mise à part leur manie de sans cesse se foutre de ceux qu'ils n'aiment pas (MAIS j'avoue que j'y rigole parfois).

Je descends les marches de l'escalier menant du dortoir des filles à la salle commune et me dirige vers lui. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il éclate de rire (étonnant, hein ?).

**- Salut ! Bel effort vestimentaire, Narces.**

Il me lance un sourire narquois, avisant ma tenue assez... Complexe. J'y jette un coup d'oeil. Je porte un sweat gris à capuche d'où dépasse, en bas, un T shirt marinière large, sur un jean (étant donné que mon jogging est porté disparu) bien trop serré pour faire du sport, et de fines baskets en toile noires (ah, j'ai aussi le malheur de vous annoncer que mes baskets ont été brûlées par Alexia un jour où elle essayait de les transformer en petit ourson pour le cours de Métamorphoses). Je rentre vivement mon T-shirt dans mon jean et lance un regard assassin à James.

**- Ok, j'étais pressée, d'accord? Et dépêche-toi, je te rappelle qu'on doit être sur le terrain de Quidditch dans cinq minutes. **Je le tire par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Il rigole encore et m'arrête alors qu'on traverse le petit tunnel qui mène au tableau de la Grosse Dame, alias la porte.

**- Lauren, je suis capitaine de l'équipe, les qualifications commencent quand JE suis là, et tu sais bien que t'as pas besoin de t'entraîner. **

Il me lance un regard compatissant, du genre "_c'est pas grave, Lauren, on t'en veut pas même si t'es un peu conne_". Je déteste quand il me lance ce regard. Je lui en lance un méprisant, avant de sourire avec complicité.

**- Ecoute, James, je sais que tu as déjà choisi l'une de tes futures puirsuiveuses (alias, moi), mais laisse moi quand même montrer ce dont je suis capable, tu veux ? **

Et hop, BAM ! C'est reparti pour la marrade.

**- Non mais attends, tu crois que je vais te choisir en priorité? J'veux dire, tu penses vraiment que je vais faire du favoritisme? Tu rêves ma belle. Je disais juste que je te pense assez forte pour ne pas t'entraîner avant, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fulmine. Il a conclut ces saintes paroles par un sourire effroyablement narquois, mixé à l'habituel compassion et agrémenté d'un zeste de méchanceté (sans oublier le rictus dû à l'effet de son discours sur moi). Je le regarde avec indignation.

**- James ! **

**- Ok, Ok, je rigolais. Mais bon, t'as vraiment pas besoin d'entraînement, sérieux. Tu bats même Rose, et pourtant, c'est assez difficile de la surpasser. **Il me lance un clin d'oeil complice, avant de me regarder avec contrariété, et je sens qu'il retient une petite colère : **Et, au fait, c'est qui ce type là, ce serpentard qui s'asseoit toujours à côté de toi en potions ? **

Je le regarde, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, sérieux ?

**- Perkins ? Oh, je sais pas. Il est assez sympa. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, d'ailleurs. **

James rougit de colère.

**- Putain mais c'est un con ce mec, c'est un con et en plus c'est un Serpentard ! **

**- James, calme-toi. Et il est pas con, tu vois. Plutôt intelligent même. **Je rajoute avec un sourire malicieux : **Je pourrais même me le taper. Sortir avec lui, pourquoi pas? Une relation, c'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut en ce moment.**

Je regarde James avec un immense sourire. Qui disparaît aussitôt; Le beau brun a l'air très, très en colère. Mais genre, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il a un regard assassin, et ça commence à me faire vraiment peur. Et le pire c'est que c'est _moi_ qu'il matte avec fureur. Oh, oh.

**- T'ES VRAIMENT UNE SALE PUTE, NARCES ! UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPE ! **

Et il se lâche sur le mur (qui lui, soit dit en passant, n'a rien fait) et le martèle d'un coup de poing qui laisse une grosse marque sur la paroi du tunnel, un léger affaissement vers l'intérieur. A ce moment, je réalise les paroles qu'il vient de proférer, et je m'énerve à mon tour.

**- Potter, je te conseille de retirer immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire.**

Ok, j'étais sensée faire peur, et à la place un chuchottement presque inaudible est sorti de ma bouche, trop oppressée par la peur du comportement de James. J'ai réellement l'impression qu'il va me frapper. Et là, tout s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle. James rabaisse la tapisserie qui nous sépare de la salle commune et me plaque contre le mur, tenant fermement mes deux mains. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres et ses yeux ont un regard pétillant de passion mélangée à la fureur qu'il éprouve vis à vis de Perkins. Et il attrape mes lèvres des siennes. Elles sont chaudes, je sens son envie lorsqu'il m'embrasse avec ardeur. Je m'abandonne à lui. Je fonds sous son contact. Il s'arrête doucement, et lâche mes poignets, et prends délicatement mon menton de sa main. Ses yeux verts pétillants à présents ne sont plus emplis de fureur mais de déception, d'une réelle tristesse qui me transperce le coeur. Est-moi qui rend son regard aussi mélancolique ? Je me hais. Je savais, je savais que rien n'irait comme je l'avais prévu. Je vais faire soufrir James parce que je n'peux me lancer vers l'inconnu avec lui, c'est trop tôt, je n'peux pas. Je n'veux pas avoir à faire le deuil de notre relation comme j'ai fait celui de mon père si d'aventure ça ne fonctionnait pas. Mais c'est sans compter l'esprit têtu de James.

**- Lauren, je peux pas. Je sais pas c'que tu as, je sais pas le truc qui fait que je peux pas passer un instant sans toi, mais c'est impossible, j'peux pas rester avec toi en ayant l'air de rien. Le jour de la rentrée, j'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma courte vie. Honnêtement, je comprends pas, je _me_ comprends pas, mais voilà, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et je t'en prie, ne le nie pas, tu éprouves la même chose.**

Je baisse les yeux. Oui, c'est vrai. J'éprouve la même chose, même si je me suis résignée à faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas. Comme si James et moi étions juste deux potes qui se connaissent depuis peu et qui pourtant savent tout l'un de l'autre malgré le peu de temps passé ensemble. Non, tout ça c'était une illusion. Nous sommes juste deux êtres dont le contact a donné lieu à l'amour. Sans déconner. Ca me fait bizarre, je connais pas ça. J'ai jamais été amoureuse de mes ex. C'est un sentiment nouveau, et pourtant je sais très bien ce que c'est.

**- C'est comme si on avait été faits pour être ensemble.**

Je rougis de surprise lorsque je me rends compte que mes pensées sont sorties de ma bouche, sans que je m'en rende compte. James, qui attendait patiemment une réponse, sourit avec une douceur infinie et ses jolis yeux verts retrouvent leur gaieté habituelle. Et tout à coup il se met à crier, à hurler sa joie :

**- Je suis amoureux de Lauren Ivy Narces ! J'AIME LAUREN NARCES !**

Et je ris. Je ris de bonheur, du vrai bonheur. Celui que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis la mort de papa. Je l'ai retrouvé, ce bonheur, et c'est grâce à James. Alors je mets fin à ses hurlements et je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse comme jamais je n'ai embrassé personne. Je le sens sourire tout en me rendant mon baiser. Je sens qu'il est aussi heureux que moi. Que l'euphorie à l'intérieur de lui explose comme dans mon corps. Je m'appelle Lauren Narces, j'ai 16 ans, et je suis amoureuse de James Sirius Potter.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut. Putain, c'était quoi ce rêve ? C'est la cinquième fois que ça m'arrive depuis la rentrée, depuis la soirée passée avec James. Merde, faut que je me calme. Je dois vraiment pas commencer l'année comme ça. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà poursuiveuse. Et là, je me dis qu'il est deux heures du matin, que je vais devoir aller fumer un pétard dans la salle commune pour pouvoir me rendormir et que demain, j'ai un putain de match de Quidditch. Géant, j'vais être en forme. Je me lève en vitesse, lève légèrement mon matelas et récupère mon matériel de roulage que j'y ai caché. Je mets mes tennis en toile noires et mon sweat gris (ceux là même que j'avais dans mon rêve, ironie du sort!) et, une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, j'ouvre la fenêtre et allume mon joint. Je grelotte.

**- Putain, mais il fait trop froid ! **- Ah oui, j'aime bien parler tout haut quand je suis seule (ne vous moquez pas!) - **Vive l'Angleterre, vraiment.**

**- Aheum.**

OK. Je me croyais seule. Je ne le suis apparemment pas. Espérons que ce n'soit pas un connard derrière moi, sinon je vais me faire pincer en train de fumer un stupéfiant moldu illégal à la fenêtre de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Génial, vous avez dit?

**- Tu fais fumer, Narces?**

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en avisant Tom Collins, le meilleur pote de James.

**- Mec, me refais plus _jamais _aussi peur. **Je fais semblant de le menacer du regard.

**- Et toi, ne reparle plus _jamais_ toute seule, Lau'.**

Je rougis légèrement, et lui passe le joint.

**- Un point pour toi. **

Il accepte le pétard et tire une longue taffe dessus, qu'il recrache quelques secondes plus tard, provoquant un nuage de fumée devant nous. Je l'observe. Il a un profil parfait, ses cheveux châtain sont ébouriffés comme s'il venait, comme moi, de se réveiller après un rêve assez tourmenté. Ses beaux yeux bleus regarde avec attention la fumée qui s'échappe de bouche rose aux belles formes. Sa peau est légèrement matifiée, contrastant avec le bleu azur de ses yeux. Putain, il est canon.

**- Narces, je sais que je suis un Dieu, mais t'es pas obligée de me matter avec autant d'insistance tu sais. Je te rappelle que selon les Poudlardiens, nous sommes d'égale beauté (même si je suis sûre que je te surpasse!). Pas besoin de me jalouser ma jolie.**

Il me lance un sourire malicieux. J'éclate de rire. Il est bon d'être avec Tom, chaque fois que je n'vais pas bien, il me remonte le moral en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Un peu dans le genre de James, mais ce n'est pas la même relation. D'ailleurs je n'vais pas commencer à parler de James, si vous voulez bien. J'ai eu mon quotat de niaiseries dans mon rêve. Non mais sérieusement, vous avez vraiment cru que c'était vrai? Que comme ça, boum, je tombe dans les bras de James et tout est bien qui finit bien? C'est pas la vie ça. C'est une utopie.

Tom me repasse le joint. J'aspire, j'expire. Et je sais que lui me regarde aussi, comme je le faisais quelques minutes auparavant. Je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, pour qu'il soit levé à cette heure ci. Mais je n'lui demande pas l'objet de son insomnie, qu'il m'en parle s'il le veut.

**- Alors, qui est l'heureux cavalier de Lauren Narces pour le bal d'Halloween ? **

Je souris et lui lance un regard désespéré plein d'ironie. Je reprends mon sérieux et lui expose la situation.

**- Personne. J'ai reçu des petites mots, des beuglantes, des lettres, parfois même on me l'a demandé en face mais j'ai refusé toutes les avances. J'ai pas envie de ça cette année.**

**- Viens avec moi ! **

Je le regarde avec un air incrédule. Pourquoi Tom Collins veut-il m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween, alors que tout le monde est persuadé qu'il y va avec Rose (et elle aussi en est persuadée, d'ailleurs) ?

**- Tu n 'y vas pas avec Rose ?**

Il détourne le regard vers l'horizon, observant le lac de Poudlard. Ses sourcils se froncent.

**- Non. Et d'ailleurs, ça m'énerve qu'elle lance cette rumeur. J'ai aucune envie de m'la taper. Serieusement, j'ai jamais pu la supporter. Ca m'étonne vu les parents qu'elle a, mais elle est extrêmement imbue d'elle même et s'approprie le mérite de ses géniteurs. **

**- Oh,** je fais. **Je vois. Bah écoute, si tu veux, mais en toute amitié Collins !**

Je lui souris et tire une énième taffe sur mon joint. Rose ne va pas être aux anges.


End file.
